Toy Story 4 rewrite
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: my own version of Toy Story 4


Toy Story 4 rewrite

**A/N:What if Bo Peep was not in the box in the beginning but Woody was in the box in the beginning. Bo Peep found Woody in a carnival (which is the same place that Woody found Bo Peep in.) Woody had changed over the years. His clothes are torn up and with a bandana tied to his head with a bow and arrow and black war paint on his cheeks he has a new friend named Kelly.**

**Disney Pixar owns Toy Story. I own Kelly. **

When Woody was in the box ready given away

"Andy needs you Woody you can't leave Andy." said Bo Peep

"Molly needs you too Bo. Take care of Andy for me okay?" said Woody

"I'll try Woody." said Bo Peep

Nine years have passed since Woody has been given away Andy had given his toys including Bo Peep to a little girl with big imagination named Bonnie.

One day on Bonnie kindergarten orientation, Bo Peep sneaked into her backpack and goes with her. After a classmate takes away Bonnie's art and crafts supplies, Bo Peep covertly recovers materials out of the trash can, including a spork. Bonnie turns the spork into a handmade toy she names Forky.

One day Bonnie and her family went for a road trip to a carnival Forky wanted to jump out of the RV Bo Peep,Buzz and Jessie pursues him of getting out the RV.

Forky mange to get out of the RV by jumping out of the window Bo Peep and her sheep followed Forky out the window she ran after Forky with her sheep following close behind her.

"An owner takes care of you Forky." said Bo Peep as she reaches out to grab Forky

"Really?" asked Forky

"Bah! Bah! Bah! Bah!." replied the sheep

"Well maybe I am not trash I am a toy and toys have owners." Said Forky happily

"Yeah Forky Your getting it now." Cheered Bo Peep

The trio ran to catch up the RV and it felt like it was all night and later before day started Bo Peep,Forky and Bo Peep's sheep were tired of walking all night and the trio were also wet because it rained in the night

"Bah! Bah! Bah!" said the sheep

"What is it my sheep" asked Bo Peep

"Bah! Bah! Bah!" said the sheep as they pointed antique shop

They ran to the antique shop and looked in the window Bo Peep and the sheep saw a golden sheriff's badge and a brown cowboy hat.

"Bah! Bah! Bah!' said the sheep as they pointed to the badge and the cowboy hat

"Woody, it's his badge and cowboy hat." said Bo Peep in shocked

"Who's this Woody person?" asked Forky.

"Well Forky Woody is good cowboy of Woody's Roundup and I think He's changed now in nine years." said Bo Peep

"Bah! Bah! Bah!" said the sheep as they pointed to a near female toy nearby them.

The trio went the female toy she wears a purple and black dress,black leggings, black half boots ,purple headband her short dark brown hair pulled into two pigtails with a red flower in her hair.

"Hey miss why are you outside alone?" asked Forky

The female toy looked at Bo Peep,the sheep and Forky for a few minutes she ran into the shop.

"Hey come back here miss!" said Bo Peep as her,Forky and her sheep ran after the female toy

They followed the female toy into the shop they saw lots of stuff in the shop they saw a talking baby doll and ventriloquist's dummies.

"Hey I am Gabby Gabby." said Gabby Gabby

"You have a nice voice there Gabby Gabby." said Forky

"I agree with Forky. Where did you that nice voice Gabby Gabby?" said Bo Peep

"I got this voice of my voice box it was broken before but one day this cowboy person and his female friend the cowboy scarified his own voice box to fix me." said Gabby Gabby as she reaches for her pull string

"_Hi,there! My name is Gabby Gabby."_ said Gabby Gabby's voice box

Bo Peep,the sheep and Forky were surprised Gabby Gabby voice box nice and repaired too and it was mind blown.

The Bensons,Gabby Gabby, the Sheep,Bo Peep and Forky went around the shop Bo Peep grabbed Woody's hat and badge.

**Back at the RV.**

Buzz and the other toys were in the RV with Bonnie and family until Buzz and Jessie noticed Bo Peep,her sheep and Forky was missing.

Other toys started to panic.

"Okay everyone calm down, I have a plan of finding Bo Peep,the sheep and Forky, Me and Jessie will be looking around for them while you guys stay here in case they came back in the RV." said Buzz

Jessie looked down and saw Buzz handing her hand she blushed a deep red which is the same color as her cherry red hair.

"Uhm Buzz you know your handing my hand." said Jessie

Buzz was so embarrassed he was holding Jessie's hand in first of the other toys in the RV.

Buzz and Jessie went out of the RV while Rex,Slinky,Mr and Mrs Potato Head,Bullseye,the three Aliens and Hamm stayed behind in case of the trio came back the RV.

**Back at the Store.**

The toy looking around for anything.

"Found anything yet?" asked Gabby Gabby

"No not yet Gabby Gabby." replied Bo Peep who reached in drawers

"Me ether." agreed Forky who happened by in search in a cabinet

A female toy and male toy walked up them.

"Is this people you saw outside of the store." said the male toy

Yes, That's them right there." said the female toy

"You never told us your name yet." said Forky

"My name is Kelly and I am not like other girls I have psychic powers." said Kelly

Whoa!, That's amazing Kelly, But who's the male toy next to you Kelly?" said Forky

Bo Peep pulled out the hat and the sheriff's badge.

"Hey man is that your hat and sheriff's badge?" asked Kelly

"Yes, They are my hat and badge I thought I lost them somewhere in the store Kelly I guess they were by the window the whole time. Said the male toy

Bo Peep looked closely to the male toy and saw the cowboy vest and the brown cowboy boots remembered them from before all those years along.

**Back with Buzz and Jessie.**

Buzz and Jessie was searching from top to bottom around the place but there is no sign of Bo Peep,the sheep and Forky.

Using the guidance of their inner voices inside of them Buzz and Jessie mange to find out which street the trio were in but they can't find out which shop they were in they keep looking but they never found them

They met a duck and bunny their names are Bunny and Ducky and motorcycle and man on the motorcycle, his name was Duke Caboom.

"Let's Caboom!" said Duke Caboom

"Who are you guys?" said Jessie

"I am Duke Caboom,Canada's Greatest Stuntman." said Duke Caboom

"I am Ducky and this is my friend Bunny." said Ducky

"We were carnival toys waiting for people to win us for years we need a new owner!" explained Bunny

"Yeah, I need one too." said Ducky

"Me too." agreed Duke Caboom

"Hey Buzz maybe Bonnie can be owner of these three toys?" said Jessie

"Yeah you're right Jessie maybe you guys came with us back home with our owner Bonnie once we find our friends first their names Bo Peep and her sheep and Forky." said Buzz

"We will like that thanks very much friend." said the three lost toys.

"Okay let's do this." said Jessie

Bunny,Ducky,Duke Caboom,Buzz and Jessie found a shop that Bo Peep,the sheep and Forky find Kelly outside they went inside the shop find trio.

Bo Peep turned around saw Jessie and Buzz and their new friends.

"Jessie, Buzz!" shouted Bo Peep

"Kelly!" yelled the three lost toys

"Hey, Duke Caboom,Bunny and Ducky" said Kelly

"You guys know this girl?" asked Forky

"Well we are friends with her,Are we right Kelly? " said Bunny

"Yes you are right Bunny we are friends with Duke Caboom and Ducky." said Kelly

Buzz and Jessie saw a familiar face in the crowd because of the brown cowboy hat and sheriff's badge

"Buzz is that who I think it is?" asked Jessie

"Yes Jessie the male toy is Woody." said Buzz

Woody has a bow and arrow ready.

"Bah! Bah! Bah!" said the sheep

"Whoa! Whoa! Woody we are friends here." said Buzz

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" said Woody

Bo Peep walked to Woody touched his cheek with her hand and looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"Woody don't you remember me from nine years along you were in a box ready to be given away to be somewhere far away I was by you saying Andy and Molly.

Woody froze for a moment as he remembered what happened nine years.

**Nine years flashback.**

"**Andy needs you Woody."** **said past Bo Peep**

"**Molly** **needs you too Bo. Take care of Andy for me** **okay" said past Woody**

"**I'll try Woody." said past Bo Peep**

**End of Flashback.**

"Bo Peep is that you?" asked Woody

"Yes it's me Woody Jessie and Buzz is here too. You remember them right.

"Yeah I do Bo." said Woody

"Woody!" yelled both Jessie and Buzz

Gabby Gabby and Kelly watched everyone from behind them with Bunny,Ducky and Duke Caboom watching also well.

Jessie,Buzz,Bo Peep and Forky of Bonnie and the other toys.

"We need to get to Bonnie now." said Jessie

The toys ran to the RV where Bonnie and her family almost done with the carnival.

"How about this Buzz Bonnie can be the owner for Kelly and Woody too like Bunny,Ducky and Duke Caboom." said Jessie

Buzz agreed with this idea that Jessie made as the toys ran back to the RV.

All toys went toy mode once Bonnie and her family got in the RV and drive home.

Once Bonnie and her family got home Bonnie put the toys in her room and shutting the door on the way out of the room.

The toys came back to life.

"Whoa Buzz and Jessie your back!" said Hamm

"Ohhha!" said the three Aliens as they went the new toys in the room

"Who are those people and one of them look familiar to me." said Mr Potato Head

"Guys this is Bunny,Ducky,Duke Caboom,Gabby Gabby,Kelly and Woody." said Bo Peep

"Woody I thought we lost you forever." said Slinky the dog

"We agreed with that Slinky." said the toys

Bonnie played with the toys all day and night.

Hey Forky I will be your guidance throughout being a toy which means I can teach you. said Kelly

"You will thank you Kelly." said Forky as he hugged Kelly and blushed red

Kelly was blushing red and while hugging Forky.

Forky and Kelly danced the night away Forky asked Kelly to be his girlfriend yes she said yes.

Dolly and other toys can't believe that Forky wanted to Kelly to be his girlfriend she hardly knew him.

But they allow Kelly and Forky to be together.

At night Forky and Kelly were looking at stars.

"It really beautiful out here." said Kelly

"Yeah it's just you,me and the moon." said Forky

"Hey you two should kiss." said moon

Forky and Kelly shared a kissed as the shooted stars fly around them,

**The End.**

.


End file.
